Wow, Those Super Friends Are Awesome!
by Cootiesshot
Summary: a girl and her confused brother get zapped into the TV by the teen titans to help them beat a new bad guy! pairings RavenOC, CyborgOC changed the rating to T
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or anything in the like. I don't even own the plot of this fic. All I own are the characters Trey and Jessica.

**A/N: **I came up with this while watching Teen Titans with my brother and he kept calling Robin "Batman."

* * *

**Wow Those Super Friends Are Awesome!**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

"It's on, it's on!" a tall brown haired girl called as she hopped onto the couch.

"What's on Jessica?" an even taller boy with an ugly hair cut asked from the other room.

"Only the best show on television," Jessica replied.

The TV speakers blasted the Teen Titans theme song as Jessica sang along to it. 5 teenagers with superpowers showed up on the screen fighting a bad guy.

"They're really cool," Jessica explained. "That's Raven, she has cool psychic powers. Starfire is the red headed girl. She's an alien who can shoot lasers out of her eyes and is really strong and stuff. That's Beast Boy, he can turn into any animal he wants. Oh, and that's Cyborg sigh he is so strong and has robotic parts and can drive!"

"And that's Batman!" the boy exclaimed.

"No, Trey," Jessica told her brother. "That's R-"

Lightning struck in a flash and thunder shook the house. The TV and all the lights turned out and the kids were in the dark.

"Oh no, the electricity went out!" Trey cried.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jessica replied. "Now what do we do?"

In a snap they were both falling. Wind blew through their hair and cold filled their lungs. Both of them screamed with fear and confusion.

Soon they both landed with a heavy bump. Jessica was face first in a strange sofa and Trey landed on his butt on the ground next to her.

"Where the fuck are we?" Trey said, rubbing his butt.

"T-Tower!" Jessica gasped. "I'd know it from anywhere!"

Sure enough, they were in the living room of T-Tower. In front of them was a big screen TV and video games.

"Oh how cool is this!" Jessica shouted. She pulled herself up from the couch and looked behind her. It was the Teen Titans.

"Oh my god!" she screeched as she rushed to them. "It's them, it's-"

"The Super Friends!" Trey interrupted. "How amazing is this?"

"Boo yah!" Cyborg called out. "It worked!"

Jessica stared at them with awe.

"What worked? How did we get here?" Trey asked with panic.

"I designed a machine that transfers matter between the multiverse. I just sent you from your dimension to ours," Cyborg explained shortly.

"Kinda like Timeline," Jessica said suddenly.

"Yeah, it's my favorite book," Cyborg said, blushing. He thought the girl was very pretty and was embarrassed for telling her that his favorite book was so nerdy.

Jessica's eyes bulged from her face. "That's my favorite book, too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, did you read all of Crichton's other books? Like-"

Robin cleared his throat. "I think we should discuss why we brought you here."

"Right," Cyborg said going redder.

"Which is why?" Trey asked coldly. He did not like being there with the Super Friends at all.

"We want you to join our team," Robin answered seriously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Batman wants _me_ to join the Super Friends? I don't even have any powers!" Trey said confused.

Everyone ignored his idiotic comment on Batman and Super Friends assuming he was retarded except for Starfire who was just as confused as Trey.

"We don't need powers," Jessica said sweetly. "He doesn't have any." She pointed at Robin and Cyborg and Beast Boy started to laugh their asses off.

"But you do have powers," Robin said, giving Cy and BB a death glare.

"Yeah, right," Jessica said unsurely. What powers did she have? Did it have to do with her ending up under her bed every morning?

Trey thought for a moment. "Ok, we'll join if you need us."

"Well I'm Jessica," Jessica said holding out her hand to everyone.

Only Cyborg shook hands with her.

"I'm Trey," Trey said checking Raven out.

"I'm Raven," Raven said monotonously without interest.

"I'm Beast Boy" Beast Boy said with an insincere smile. Ever since Terra died he had always faked all happiness.

"Hello friends Jessica and Trey, I am Starfire," Starfire greeted with a huge grin.

"Well, now that we settled that, I'll show you to your rooms," Robin said heroically. (**A/N: **I hate Robin and his egotistical hero shit)

Robin led Jessica and Trey down a dark corridor. Jessica was so excited to be exploring and nearly wet herself. Trey, on the other hand, was wondering where Superman was.

"Here is your room, Trey," Robin opened the door and let Trey in. It had a large bed with green covers.

"Thanks," Trey said as he entered and closed the door.

"And you, Jessica, this is your room."

There was a bed with a pink bedspread and the carpet was white with pink flowers. Jessica cringed.

"It's...lovely," she said respectfully.

"Starfire decorated it," Robin said fondly.

"You like her," Jessica stated.

"If you don't like the color just ask Cyborg and you can have any color you want," Robin said ignoring her comment.

"Thanks."

"It's getting late so you might want to hit the hay. Tomorrow we'll work on your powers."

"I don't have any."

"It'll come to you soon enough," then he left.

Jessica entered her room and searched the closet. Inside were blue clothes. She pulled one out and tried it on. It was a blue shirt with black capris. The shoes with it were black tennis with blue stripes. There was a mask and she put it on.

"Oh wow, this is awesome. And it fits perfectly," she said to herself.

"I picked them out myself," a voice boomed from the door.

It was Cyborg.

"Can't you knock?" Jessica said blushing.

"Don't worry I didn't watch you dress. Though I could have since I walked in while you were removing your shirt."

They both turned scarlet.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could adjust anything," Cyborg said.

"Pink is definitely not my color. Got anything blue or purple?"

"I know just the thing," he left quickly.

Jessica stayed looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled her thick, messing hair into a ponytail.

"Perfect," she said aloud.

"Not quite," Cyborg said as he entered. He set the comforter and sheets down on the floor and approached her.

He pulled off her mask. "There," he said. "That beautiful face shouldn't be covered."

Jessica moved in close to him till there lips almost touched.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Trey screamed.

Jessica and Cyborg moved from each other.

"Oh Trey you are so old fashioned!" Jessica screamed throwing a shoe at him.

"Damn, right I am," he said menacingly. "I don't want my big sister getting pregnant."

"Oh puh-lease!" Jessica yelled as she pushed him out of her room.

"Uh, maybe I should leave," Cyborg offered.

"No, you don't have to go. He does."

"But I have to."

"Oh alright. But don't let my brother bother you."

"Sure thing. Goodnight Jessica," he said as he kissed her.

Caught off guard, Jessica fell over. "Goodnight Cyborg."

"Call me Vic," Cyborg said helping the klutz up.

"Uh, good night Vic."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? It needs some work, I know. But I promise chapter 2 will be much better. Don't forget to review. Chapter 2 will be up very very very very soon.  
Much love,  
Amy 


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, Super Friends, or Batman. I do not own the crazy ramblings of a 14 year old who thinks the Teen Titans are the Super Friends. Those belong to my brother. The characters Jessica and Trey I own **as characters**. The actual people I don't own 'cause I can't own my own brother. I don't even own the powers that Trey and Jessica have. Marvel does. I do not own the rivalry between Marvel comics and DC.

**A/N: **I just want to give a shout out to the only reviewer I've had so far. **OverativeMind** you are so cool. I promise this chap will be a lot better 'cause I've been planning it more than chapter 1.

* * *

**Wow, Those Super Friends Are Awesome!**

**Chapter Two: Memories**

Jessica lay sunbathing by the pool at her house at 3341 Daffodil Dr. The summer sun was warm, like friggin' Hell during one of it's bad days, and the humidity didn't help it either.

Trey had just exited the house and made his way toward the pool gate. He could hear snores coming from his sister.

Suddenly he jumped in with a large splash that hit the lounge chair Jessica was sleeping in.

"You're gonna get a sunburn if you stay asleep in the sun!" Trey shouted with a laugh. He looked toward her but saw the weirdest thing.

Jessica wasn't screaming. She wasn't soaked. She didn't squeal when the splash hit her chair. She didn't even wake up. She was lying under the lounge chair and continued to sleep.

"How did she get down there?" he thought to himself with confusion.

"Jessica!" he called.

Jessica picked up her head and hit it against the chair. "Ow!" she cried. "How did I get down here?"

She got out from under the chair and looked at Trey.

"You!" she said pointing her index finger at him.

"No! One moment you were there, on the chair, next you were under it!" Trey defended. "I didn't touch you."

"Yeah right." She looked up at the clouds. "It's gonna rain, better start heading in."

"No it's not," Trey said as the clouds started clearing away.

Jessica shrugged and hopped in the water.

Jessica and Trey were sat on the couch in the Titans' common room.

"That's it?" Robin asked Raven.

"That's one of them," she answered without emotion. "There are still some memories I can track down, like some where they aren't together, but this one was the easiest."

"We can work with this," Robin said. He turned to Jessica and Trey. "Do you know what your powers are now?"

Jessica thought a bit but just shrugged. Trey immediately jumped up.

"I can control the weather!" he squealed excitedly.

Jessica stared at him.

"Cool, man," Beast Boy said. "Let's try it out."

Everyone ran outside but Jessica and Cyborg stayed behind.

"You looked really hot in that swim suit," Cyborg said.

Jessica blushed furiously but managed a small, "Thank you."

Cyborg led her outside and she grabbed his hand.

The clouds outside began to darken, lightning flashed beautifully.

Jessica clutched Cyborg's hand a little tighter. "I don't like lightning," she admitted quietly to Cyborg.

The lightning stopped and the wind started to pick up. The force of it was so strong that some of the teenagers had started to lift from the ground.

Then it started to snow. Everyone hopped around merrily. Before the snow could stick to the ground the skies became clear.

"Alright!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered.

"How, as you call it, amazing!" Starfire gasped.

"It was cool," Raven grunted but she looked at Trey like she never did with anyone before.

"It needs work," Robin said like an asshole. "You can only control one at a time."

Trey nodded.

Everyone started back inside and noticed Cyborg and Jessica holding hands.

They all stood in shock, mouths hung open, but agreed in the courtship.

Robin winked at Cyborg. Beast Boy gave him a thumbs up. Starfire gave the lovebirds flower crowns.

"Friends Cyborg and Jessica have found love with each other!" she sang joyfully.

Jessica and Cyborg sweatdropped but thanked their friends for accepting them.

"Have you thought what your power is, Jessica?" Robin asked seriously.

"Teleportation maybe. I need more time to think about it," She answered.

"Movie night!" Beast Boy called out. He popped the video in.

Everyone sat on the couch. Raven scooted a little closer to Trey than she would normally be to anyone else. Jessica layed her head on Cyborg shoulder as he held her lovingly.

"Hey, Jessica!" a boy's voice rang from down the hall.

Jessica turned to see her friend Kyle. "Oh hey," she called back.

She was right outside the door of her geometry class. Kyle headed toward her.

"Where were you at lunch today?" he asked.

"Studying," she replied. "For my English final."

"Can you believe the school years almost over?"

"I know. I'll be a junior next year."

"Well, see ya later," Kyle said.

"Sure," Jessica waved.

The bell rang and students ran down the hall. The door that Jessica was standing next to banged open and came at Jessica without anytime to move.

But it didn't hit her. She stood, safe, in the same place she was before.

"Hello Jessica," Mr. Bachman-Williams, her geometry teacher, greeted.

No one had noticed her magnificent...well whatever it was.

"Jessica, wake up!" Cyborg cried shaking her.

"What?" she asked stupidly as she opened her eyes and moved to sit up.

"No, don't move," Cyborg commanded. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Jessica said slowly. "Why? What happened?"

"Well," Cyborg started. "One minute you were sleeping, then all of a sudden, you kinda _fell _through me and the couch."

Jessica gasped. She was behind the couch and all the rest of the Titans and Trey were gazing over at her.

"I just realized my power!" she shouted triumphantly while standing up. "I can go through stuff!"

"Ooh, like a ghost?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Jessica answered unsurely.

"Let's see then." Everyone was standing around her to see her awesome trick.

Jessica concentrated hard. She then began to feel cold, and tingly. She couldn't feel the ground anymore and thought that maybe she had started levitating or flying. She looked down at her legs and saw that she had gone transparent. Or was it translucent? She didn't know the term, but which ever one meant that you could see through her but still see her. Like a ghost.

Everyone gasped in awe.

Jessica then walked over to the wall and went through it.

"Don't go in my room!" Raven warned.

Jessica returned and went back to normal.

Everyone was silent for a long time.

"That's was really good," Robin finally said, breaking the silence. "But you need to work on controlling so it won't happen while you sleep again."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Better than last time, huh? Any way I got the walking through stuff and weather controlling from the X-men. The ghost part though I made up myself. Don't forget to review to tell me how much better it was and how I can improve it. Next chapter will be about superhero names and Trey and Jessica will join in their first fight. Till next time!

-Amy


End file.
